


The Killer and The Flower Maiden

by MinaInTheSummerRain



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaInTheSummerRain/pseuds/MinaInTheSummerRain
Summary: After her team captured the Ripper of Hohzuki, Nanaka sets out to question Suzune armed with tea and flowers.
Relationships: Tokiwa Nanaka/Amano Suzune
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Killer and The Flower Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @ai_sana_01, who challenged me to write a short Nanaka/Suzune fic

Suzune Amano had known danger ever since she was young. She’d faced horrifying witches that sent icy chills down her spine. Fought life or death battles against Magical Girls almost twice her age. Learnt the horrid truth that lay at the heart of their existence. But none of those felt half as threatening, as the kimono-clad girl who sat before her arranging flowers.

“Would you like a cup of tea, Suzune-sun?” Nanaka Tokiwa asked as she finished pouring herself a cup.

“Why did you bring me here?” The grey-haired assassin asked bluntly, having no interest in playing Tokiwa’s game of faux civility, especially since Suzune could tell it was just part of some cruel, punitive scheme.

“There’s no need to be so tense, I merely want to ask you a couple of questions.”

“So, you mean to torture me?” Suzune growled, unable to think of any other reason the mafia-esque schemer would keep her alive after her group had defeated her.

“Oh no nothing like that. You might be willing to commit such unsavoury acts, but I’m just a simple flower arranger; I like to create beauty, not bring about destruction.” Her magenta eyes laughed with such dishonest innocence as she spoke. “Besides Kako and Akira would never forgive me if I did, they both truly hope to help you. I not sure if that’s possible, but there are still some things I would like to know before I decide how to deal with you.”

“Such as?”

“Such as why you so determined to murder magical girls?”

“I cannot tell you. And even if I did, you would only regret it. All I can say is that I am doing the right thing.”

“Are you truly sure of that?” Tokiwa asked, her polite tone dropping away as her piecing rubies narrowed and peered straight through Suzune’s shattered soul. She felt a strange tingle of heat under the pressure of such beautifully intense eyes but held fast to her silence.

“Well, if you wish to be difficult that is fine with me, I have your soul gem locked safely away and flowers to keep me occupied until you feel like talking.” She smiled at Suzune, her mask of delicate innocence returning as she returned her focus to the florals before her.

“Composing a bouquet can be quite the lonely task you know? But there is a certain serenity in finding the perfect place for each petal and stem, even those that come attached with thorns.” The elegant genius said aloud after a while of quiet had crept on by.

Despite herself Suzune found she was entranced by the way Tokiwa worked; she placed each stem with the same tender precision that she’d used guiding her team into battle. Like a beautiful belladonna, her mind was artful and deadly in equal measure and Suzune knew, no matter what it took, she could never let this girl become a witch.

“Do you have a favourite flower Suzune-san?” Noticing those cautious orange eyes peering upon her, Nanaka raise hers to meet them. “Mine is the Japanese Iris, though Azeleas have been growing on me recently.”

Suzune was taken aback by this. With sorrow in her eyes and mild redness on her cheeks she answered.

“The camellia.”


End file.
